The Secret of the Countess
by Mistress Kuinshi Alchemica
Summary: Post Kajime Island. Suzaku became the Knight of Seven for one reason: To rise through the ranks and become the Knight of One. But there's someone who doesn't agree with his tactics. Who is she and why does she dislike the motives? SuzakuxOCxLloyd


Chapter One

As the Countess walked happily into the grand ballroom on her husband's arm, she noticed people standing off to the side. Britainnian Knights, the Knights of the Round! Her heart swelled, here was her chance, her chance to finally give Suzaku Kururugi a piece of her mind! She smiled politely, giggling as one of the other Knights fawned over her. She couldn't wait! As all the important guests flocked to her husband, she slipped away quietly, hoping not to be caught. If anyone caught her, she'd miss her chance! She made it behind Suzaku, when suddenly nervousness sprung. What if she disgraced Lloyd because of this? What if her children became political prey because of one screw-up? She didn't have long to think, as she saw the Knight of Seven turn to look at her.

"Yes, Countess? Is there anything you require of me?" he asked.

"May I speak to you? Privately?" she replied, quietly, as if her request would drive him further away from her.

"Of course, Countess, if that is your wish."

She led the way to a deserted corner, where no one would, hopefully, barge in.

"Suzaku, what's going on? You haven't spoken to me in over a year!"

"I apologize, Countess. Matters of the Knights, you see."

"I heard, those were over months ago! Did I do something that displeased you?"

"I should be asking that, Countess, I seem to have angered you."

"Say my name! Please, Suzaku, if there's anything left of us, say my name... If not, I'll leave you alone, I won't bother you anymore, just please." the young woman begged.

"Countess, are you feeling well? Let me escort you to your room, you need to rest."

"There's really nothing left? After everything we've been through, there's really nothing. Please, don't exhaust yourself, the other ladies would probably like to talk to you, I can go by myself, don't you worry. Stay, enjoy the party, don't worry about a countess from area eleven." she said before slowly walking off. _I don't mean anything to you, anyway. You won't even say the name you always said, these lips you kissed, they're yours no more! _Getting outside, she rushed to the room she was sharing with Lloyd. She thought she heard a distant "Countess!", but her mind was probably playing tricks.

She ran down the hallway, passing servants and worried nobles, tears beginning to flow. She made it to the large bedroom, and slamming the door behind her, took to the bed as her comfort. She quickly closed the four curtains, as the four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, closing herself off from the light. She heard the doors thunk open, and a worried Lloyd begin his descent.

"Darling! Has someone hurt you? Insulted you? Tell me what happened, my dear." he slunk his way onto the bed, wapping his arms around his little bride.

"Lloyd,...I...I...he won't...e...even ta..talk to me! He won't...say my...name! Is he...mad? I...is that it?"

"Shh, shh, don't worry, mi amor. My darling, I'm sure he isn't mad at you. You don't have to go back, I won't make you."

"Thank you, Lloyd. And tomorrow, can I go home? I wanna go back to the babies."

Lloyd smiled, he knew her fibs when he saw them. "If you want to go back tomorrow, you must come to dinner tonight."

"But, Lloyd!"

"Hush, it's either breakfast and lunch tomorrow or dinner tonight."

"I'll see you at dinner." the girl replied, grudgingly. "Then, when you get back, you will be keeping all hands and other articles off."

"Huh? But, dearest, Katrina...!"

"No, I mean it, all hands off." she replied, face stern, as if she were talking to a child.

"But that means I'll have to keep you closer to me while you're here, my love." Lloyd teased, never expecting a response.

"Alright, go ahead, I don't mind, keep me as close as you can." she responded, snuggling into his chest.

His silver eyes closed, a true smile gracing his lips, holding his dear Countess close. "I love you, Katrina."

"I love you, too, Lloyd, more than anything." she replied, long tawny tresses falling over the covers lightly.

Lloyd didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep until someone knocked on the doors "Sir Asplund? Lady Asplund? Supper is served."

"Darling, come along, it's supper. You promised to eat supper before leaving tomorrow."

"I don't want to get up, Lloyd. Must I?"

"You promised me, now, up." He sat up, trying to pull the young woman with him.

She got up slowly, her eyes opening even slower, and Lloyd couldn't help kissing her.

"You are too lovely, my dear."

"You are a flirt, my love."

"You love me for it, though."

The two laughed and changed their outfits, making sure the others guests wouldn't find them too ordinary. They walked down the long hallway, chatting about this and that. When they reached the dining room, a servant opened the doors and said "And now, Sir and Lady Asplund. Would you two please sit across from Sir Kururugi and Sir Weinberg?"

"Of course, thank you."

Lloyd took the seat across from the Knight of Three, leaving his bride mentally cringing about sitting across from the Knight of Seven. She took her seat and lightly smiled at the knight, before Sir Weinberg began speaking to her.

"Ladyship, I heard that you are the one that built all the new parts and set them to the Lancelot, is that true?"

"Ah, yes, I do repairs on Lloyd's "First Born". He's very proud of it."

"Wow! A countess with mechanical expertise! It's amazing, right Suzaku?"

"Yes, thank you for the repairs, Ladyship."

"Hey, you said you really appreciated her for all the work she did! He's really very thankful! He should be bowing or praising you, but he's just being stoic cause he thinks Zero's back."

"Zero? Why would he be back? His Majesty put Zero to death, right, Sir Kururugi? You're the man that took him in, and everyone in Area 11 thanks you for it."

"Ah, but you helped me, and were injured, Ladyship. Zero used that terrible power, and made you shoot yourself..."

"Hush! It helped you in the end, Sir Kururugi. And anyway, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

Lloyd smiled, at least his lovely could hold decent conversation with the knight.

"And anyway, as long as we caught him, it didn't matter to me if I died or survived. We saved countless lives by just taking him down on Kajime Island."

"Ladyship, I'm very sorry for earlier. I never meant to make you cry."

Katrina saw the sincerity in his eyes, and placed her hand on his, lightly smiling.

"No, please forgive me. I just miss my children so dearly, it has been taking its toll on my emotions. I'll be leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Ah, then, after dinner, may I speak to you, out in the gardens?" asked Suzaku, emerald locking with topaz.

"I suppose. But then, I will need to go pack."

"Perfectly fine with me."

Suzaku's smile grew, making Katrina think 'It's almost like we're back at Ashford, eating lunch out in the garden Milly set aside for the "Japanese Gardens of Zen and Peace!" who would've thought?'

As Suzaku got up, he gave Katrina a look, and she knew which garden to go to. After a few minutes, she too got up and after kissing Lloyd, went out to the garden she'd deemed as her favorite. It was designed by Prince Clovis after a Japanese Royal garden that had survived the burning of the Yu-Ohime Castle. She saw Suzaku sitting on one of the benches, Knights cloak removed, silently waiting for her to arrive.

"Sir Kururugi, you needed to speak with me?" she asked, moving to sit beside him, not entirely, but still on the same bench.

"Yes, again, I am very sorry for making you cry, Kat." 

"Not Ladyship?" she teased.

"Katrina, I know that it's my fault for not calling you by your name that made you cry. I still hate seeing your tears, even after seeing everything I've seen."

"Suzaku, don't worry about it..."

"Too late." He turned to look into her eyes "I hurt you, and broke my promise as your boyfriend to never make you cry."

He took her hands, realizing how cold she was becoming, and draped his cloak over her.

"I broke your trust, something I don't know if I can get back. This is something I can't blame on Lelouch, this was all my fault..."

He stopped, Katrina's finger on his lips, a small smile on hers.

"You're still trying, something I've always loved about you. You think you've lost everything, and here you are trying to get it all back. It's odd, I thought some of these other women would've peaked your fancy. Was I jealous for nothing?"

"Yes. I only ever thought of you, the only girl I could ever love. Ai shiteru wa, Katrina. And no one can ever take that."

"Suzaku...ai shiteru wa. Wait, I should still be mad at you!"

His face scrunched in confusion, wondering why she was still upset with him.

"You ignored me for a whole year! I can't believe you sometimes!"

"I missed our anniversary, and your birthday, and spending Christmas with you. I don't know how I'm going to make up for that."

He began to kiss her neck, working his way down well known territory, his.

"Sex does not equal an automatic acceptance of an apology, Suzaku!"

"Kat, sweetie, you know you miss me, in every way imaginable. Do you really want to stop?"

"Suzaku! St...stop it! N...not here, not now!"

"When, my princess? When can I take you as mine once again?"

"When you return home! And not a minute before!" She looked deep into his emerald eyes. "But a kiss wouldn't be bad. A chaste kiss."

Suzaku smiled his goofy grin before softly pressing his lips to hers. It was a shy first kiss, the first of hopefully many in a renewed relationship. After pulling away from those candy sweet lips, he bid her goodnight with a kiss on her hand. The warm appendage left him slowly, as if not wanting to go, before she left toward her room. He smiled to himself, he was going to see her off tomorrow morning.


End file.
